


Kiyoko and Yachi

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiyoko and Yachi

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Yachi was nervous. Many of the Karasuno’s Alphas were big and brawny; she looked frail next to them. To be really honest, she didn’t want any of them and would prefer the company of Kiyoko. Of course, to be mated to her, she had to be caught by her before any other Alpha. She calmed her breathing and, when they were told they could go, she started running with the others and quickly hid in a bush. There were mushrooms around her and she knew that if she crushed the glowing blue ones, the smell would cover her own and repel any incoming Alpha. It was just what she needed.

She could hear the others running around, climbing trees, covering themselves in leaves in a foolish attempt to hide themselves. Her fingernails dug into her palms, and she chewed on her lip – as time passed by, she was more and more nervous. What if Kiyoko didn’t find her? What if she mated to another Omega? She could feel beads of sweat running down her spine. It had to be Kiyoko. She wouldn’t have any other Alpha than her.

She heard light footsteps in the dark, and then a soft voice:

“Yachi? Yachi is that you?”  
“Kiyoko”, she answered immediately. “I’m here.”

There was a bit of fumbling in the dark, but finally her icy cold fingers grabbed Kiyoko’s, warm and soft, to never let them go. The Alpha led them through the forest to one of the unoccupied nests prepared by the adults – it looked like enormous cocoons made of branches with only a tiny entry and comfortable mattresses of leaves and wool, plus a blanket. Yachi entered first, even more nervous now, and waited as Kiyoko lightly shook a little wooden cage filled with ladybugs. The ladybugs started to joyously enlighten the scene, and Yachi could now see how beautiful Kiyoko was, with her dark silky hair and perfect features. The older girl smiled, gently cupping her cheek.

“We’re together, now.”

 

When Yachi woke up on the following morning, she was still in the nest, Kiyoko draped over her, warm and comforting. There was a pulsing pain and radiating heat in her neck, where the Alpha had bit her. The bond had been made. They were now mated. Yachi blushed.

“Looks like I managed to have the one I wanted.”


End file.
